


A way with words

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A little bit of crack too, Emma is an idiot with words, F/F, Fluff, Regina is a soft baby, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: Emma's gay panic causes her to say the wrong thing, always when Regina Mills is around.





	A way with words

**Author's Note:**

> First Swan Queen fic ever. Hope you like it :)

With Regina it was always easy.

Well, not _always_ , if you count those first years where the argument of he-is-my-son-no-he-is-mine was recurring.

But after. After everything calmed down and Henry was safe and sound, away from Neverland and evil, demonic great grandfathers who yearned eternal youth. Yeah, now it was easy. Being around each other went from an obligation -meetings at school, sunday dinners at Granny’s, football practice- to something more.

More laughter, more trust, more joy. They were a family without either one of them noticing.

Except one day, when Emma did.

Things were not so easy anymore after that.

 

***

 

It was a sunday afternoon, during one of Henry’s soccer matches. He was clumsily running after the ball, while David shouted, encouraging the kids to remember their training.

Regina and Emma were standing on the edge of the field, watching as their son scored for the team.

“Yes! Go, Henry!” Emma shouted and turned excitedly, only to find Regina looking around, arms crossed and a frown on her face. “Hey, you do know that a goal is a good thing, right?”

The brunette simply glared at her and went back to watching Henry, worry evident in her eyes.

“Come on, Regina. He’s gonna be fine. This is soccer, not rugby”, the blonde bumped her shoulder playfully. “David wouldn’t let anything bad happen to Henry, ok?”

“I know, but still…”

Of course, in that moment the universe decided to flip the bird towards one Emma Swan, with a side of “Bitch, you thought” and both women watched as their son clashed against one of the other kids and landed on his side.

The fact that David shouted “Shit” and ran towards them didn’t ease Regina’s nerves.

“Henry!”

“Wait, no, no” Emma held her by the arm and made the older woman step back. She knew that whatever injury Henry had suffered would never be as bad as the embarrassment of having his mothers treat him like a child in front of the entire team. It was bad enough that his grandfather, (Prince Charming of all people) was their coach.

“He’s fine!” David said and Henry stood up with nothing but a couple of scratches on his legs.

“See, he’s fine” Emma said, her arm going around Regina’s shoulders to comfort her. She waved at Henry with her free hand when the boy looked their way.

“Be careful!” Regina shouted, unable to stop herself and then turned to glare at the blonde. “Not another word, Miss Swan”

And though the words were supposed to be threatening, they lacked any real bite. Even more revealing was the fact that Regina held to Emma’s arm like her life depended on it, leaning into the comforting warmth of the blonde.

The brunette’s hair tingled Emma, the wind blowing strands of chocolate locks across her cheek. And the thought came to her, simple and unconstrained, as natural as breathing. The thought of pushing those locks of hair behind Regina’s ear, resting her hand on her cheek… the thought of how pleasant it would be to press her lips against Regina’s and pull her close, close until it was impossible to breathe anything that wasn’t her intoxicating scent…

“Fuck” Emma said, her brain finally catching up with the image. _Fuckfuckfuckfu…_

“What? Did something happen to Henry again? I can’t watch!” Regina said and buried her face in the blonde’s neck.

Fuck.

 

***

 

Emma never thought she’d be grateful for being swamped with work. But as it turned out, it was the perfect excuse to avoid Regina the week after the game; she had hoped some distance and time alone would give her the space to keep these ridiculous ideas away from her head.

To be fair, it kinda worked. She was currently sprinting towards Granny’s, hungry and hopeful that there was still something to eat after rush hour. The blonde was running so fast she missed the figure walking _out_ of the diner until her entire body crashed against…

“Regina!”

_Crap_

The brunette was taken aback by the force of the collision and reached out to steady herself, searching for Emma’s arms. The blonde pulled her closer by the waist, leaving them awkwardly close.

“Stop running around like a child”, Regina said with a small hint of annoyance in her voice. She finally stepped back to put some distance between them and pushed her hair away from beautiful chocolate eyes.

“Sorry, I’m in a hurry” Emma lamely apologized, following the movement of Regina’s hands, eager to touch her.

So much for putting those crazy thoughts away.

“Yes, well, Henry mentioned you had a lot of work, as do I. But we have missed you and our sunday family dinners, so make some time this week, Miss Swan”

She was ready to tease Regina about how the Mayor needed to cut her some slack when it came to paperwork, but then her brain caught with the words the other woman had said.

_We have missed you_

Not just Henry. _We_. Regina and Henry. Regina Mills, the most beautiful woman on Earth had admitted she missed Emma, while trying to make it seem like no big deal, her hands busy with leather gloves and eyes looking down, hiding any trace of emotion...

“Emma?”

The blonde snapped out of her very wrong, crazy thoughts and plastered a smile that would hopefully hide her panic.

“I’ve gotta gay”

“What?” Regina shook her head, confused.

“Go. I meant I gotta go. Food, Granny. But, uh… sure, dinner on Sunday”

She stumbled inside the diner, trying to forget what had just happened. _I’ve gotta gay_

“Seriously, Swan?!” she banged her head against the counter.

She was a fucking joke.

 

***  


 

The next Sunday dinner was… _interesting._

The issue wasn’t Regina’s cooking -perfect- or the fact that Emma was a tad late -predictable-. The issue was that she kept looking at the brunette and her brain forgot how to form words every time she saw her smile. Like, seriously, when did Emma get so gay for Regina Mills?

“Miss Swan?” Regina finally snapped.

“What?” the blonde jumped on her seat and looked between Henry and his other mother.

“You’re acting weird, Ma”, Henry said with a cocky smile. As if he knew…

_No way._

“No, I’m not, shut up” she blurted out and filled her mouth with mashed potatoes, the perfect excuse to be quiet and avoid the Mills Interrogation Routine.

“Really mature, Emma”, Regina rolled her eyes and got up from the table. “Henry, why don’t you pick a movie while I clean here? Emma can help”

“Mom, come on, I don’t need help to set up the DVD, I’m not ten anymore”

“It’s not you I worry about, dear” the brunette stated matter of factly, adding a side glance to where the blonde was seated.

“Hey!” she said with her mouth still full.

“Good point”, Henry conceded and Regina nodded, both of them ignoring Emma’s frantic demeanor.

“I’m right here, you know!”

“Come ooon”, Henry said and dragged her to the living room. The blonde picked up some of the junk food she brought along and sat on the couch while he looked through films; she could hear his voice on the background, trying to decide if it was a Marvel or DC night. However, all she could focus on was the sounds coming from the kitchen.

Emma was aware that she was craving Regina’s presence. She wanted to have the brunette sitting next to her and smell her perfume and maybe grab her hand and…

“Ma!”

“Gay”

“What are you…?” Henry looked at her and then smiled again, with that same arrogance that Regina exhibited when she figured she had the upper hand. “OK, I see what’s going on. Don’t worry, I got your back”

“What are you even talking about, kid?”

“My lips are sealed”

“Well, unseal them cos I don’t know what the hell you’re saying”

“No talking like that in this house” Regina appeared behind Emma, digging one of her perfectly manicured nails on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Ouch, what the hell, ‘Gina!”

“What did I just say, Miss Swan”

Henry cleared his throat and looked between both women, amused.

_You little shit._

“Mom, I just remembered I have a test tomorrow and I’d like to study some more… but I have the DVD ready so you and Ma can watch the movie”

“What test?” Regina frowned

“Yeah, kid, what test?” Emma said in a completely different tone.

“A very important one. Good night, Mom. Ma”, he leaned forward to kiss Emma on the cheek and she clinged to his arm with a claw like grip.

“I will give you twenty dollars if you stay”, she whispered frantically.

“Enjoy the movie” he wiggled his eyebrows and Emma yelped. Evil.

Once Henry was upstairs in his room, Regina hovered uncomfortably, not knowing where to sit. Henry would usually be in the middle, with his mother by his side and Emma tucked in the corner, watching them with a small smile.

The brunette finally settled in a point between the other end of the couch and the middle. Without another word, Emma pressed play and sure enough, a romcom started playing. Defeated, the blonde sank into the couch and barely paid attention to the movie, sneaking glances at the woman next to her.

Which is how she knew Regina was cold.

“Here”, she said, taking the blanket from the armrest and placing it around Regina’s shoulders. She ran her hands up and down the woman’s arms a couple of times; just helping a friend in need. Not using this as an excuse to touch her or be near her at all. Nope. “Better?”

“Yes, thank you”, Regina said, pulling Emma to sit again, this time much closer to her.

Oh, boy.

She could feel Regina’s body pressed next to hers, and while her eyes were focused on the screen, the rest of her senses could only pick up everything Regina. And when that wasn’t enough, she had to look at the brunette, examining her profile, that scar and those tempting lips that…

“Do you wanna kiss?”

“What?”

“Uh…”

Fuck.

_I did not just…_

She did in fact, just say that out loud.

Regina kept staring, still waiting for an answer. Emma’s brain caught up with the urgency of the situation and lunged forward, looking for something inside the bag of candy.

“I said ‘Do you want _a_ Kiss?’ A chocolate”

“Oh… Yes. Thank you”

And if Regina purposefully touched Emma’s hand when she passed the chocolate, it meant nothing. If she sighed and slumped further in the couch (looking disappointed, maybe) it couldn’t possibly mean anything.

Right?

 

***

 

“More, Emma!” Regina demanded, breathless.

And oh, God, Emma wished that the circumstances were different. She wished Regina was uttering those words with the blonde buried between her legs; at this point, Emma’s given up on avoiding these thoughts. And the reality couldn’t be more different.

Because right now Regina and Emma are fighting something Regina called a “fury”. David was the first on the scene, with Emma following shortly and Regina poofing seconds later, just in time to combine her magic with Emma’s.

Which brings them to their current position, Regina one step ahead of Emma, both of their hands raised and powerful bursts of magic pushing the creature beyond the town line, to a land without magic.

“Damn it”, Regina breathed, stumbling back until her back collides with Emma’s front, her ass pressed against Emma’s crotch… “Miss Swan, focus!”

It would truly be something, that their downfall was caused by Emma’s huge lesbian crush on Regina.

“Right, sorry”, she whispers and closes her eyes. With a final burst, the fury is sent across the town line and Emma and Regina are sent flying in the opposite direction with the energy of the blast.

“Ouch”, Emma says, her body hitting the side of the road. Regina is on top of Emma, her hair a mess and shoulders shaking. “Gina? You ok?”

And when the brunette looks up, shit, fuck, fuckshit, she’s actually _laughing_ and looking at Emma with an amused look on her face.

“We did it” she says, her head resting against Emma’s shoulder and looking up at the night sky. If Emma didn’t know any better, she could have sworn Regina was super stoned. She snorts at the idea.

“You’re weird, lady”

“What? You don’t feel the surge of adrenaline after using your powers?”

“Well, now that you mention it…” Emma concedes, but she figured the tingling sensation had more to do with the fact Regina is practically on top of her.

“I swear it’s better than sex”

Emma swallows hard, but somehow manages to answer.

“Well, that depends who you are doing it with”

And she swears in that moment Regina squeezes her arm and is about to say something, but David finally approaches them and offers his hand to Regina.

“You ok?”, he says as the woman stands up, looking as composed and regal as ever. Emma gets up before David can help, but still lets him rub her back in a comforting way.

“I figure that thing is gone. But it means someone’s playing with dark magic and it may bring more trouble to us”

“Gold?” Emma says, tired. It’s always him. Regina simply nods.

“Well, then I’ll go to the station and fill out a report. We’ll talk to him tomorrow. You go home and get some rest“

“Dad, I’m fine”

“You need your rest, Emma. Especially if we’re gonna be dealing with Gold anytime soon”

Is Regina… worried? A single look and all of Emma’s protests are gone. She nods and then smiles at her father reassuringly. He begins to walk away towards his truck when Emma opens her mouth.

“Regina, do you wanna ride me?”

David actually hits himself with the door of the truck and trips inside, moaning in pain.

“What?” Regina says, mouth agape and ignoring David’s protests.

“I meant… Ride with me. A ride home” Emma says, each word painful to speak and she wishes, just for a moment, that the fury could come back and knock her down for the amount of time it will take for everyone, including -especially- her father, to forget she ever said _that._

“See ya” he says, not that they’re paying attention, and drives away as fast as he can.

Regina looks pleased and then hums, disappointed.

“Oh, I wish Snow could have seen this”

“Don’t even” Emma says, opening the door of the cruiser for her.

“I could magic myself home, you know” Regina says, sliding on the passenger seat.

“Yes, you could” Emma agrees and gets behind the wheel.

But Regina stays.

 

***

 

At this point, it is obvious Emma’s mind has lost all connection with her mouth. It’s as if her brain is set in autocorrect/thirsty lesbian mode. Maybe what she needs to do is just stop talking to Regina. Say she made a vow of silence and can only text.

Her phone beeps a second later. Speak of the Queen...

**_We need to talk_ **

Oh, oh.

_What about?_

**_About you. You’re being weird_ **

_Not true_

**_Emma_ **

She swears she can hear Regina saying her name, annoyance and fondness coating her tone in equal parts.

_Fine, I’ll come over later so we can bang_

She presses send. Something’s wrong.

She reads again.

Oh.

Too late.

Shit.

She waits a full minute and when Regina doesn’t answer, types frantically. 

_Meant to say “hang”._

_As in hang out._

_Sorry._

**_I’m poofing you here right now._ **

“Wha…” she says and before she can text back, she’s engulfed by purple smoke and finds herself in the foyer of the Mills home. “Regina”

The woman doesn’t answer. Instead, she puts her phone down and walks towards Emma, slowly. Dark brown eyes never leave Emma’s as she comes closer, backing the blonde against the front door.

“Regina” she repeats, her voice lower this time.

“Do you wanna kiss?” Regina says, finally looking down at Emma’s lips. The blonde gulps.

“What?”

“Do you wanna ride me?” the brunette asks, practically growling.

Emma’s back hits the door and Regina keeps walking, until they’re just inches apart.

“Well?” the brunette says and this time, it isn’t as confident and fierce. This time, there’s a small hint of doubt and concern, the fear of rejection clouding the desire she feels.

Emma places her hands on Regina’s waist and the woman lets out a sigh of relief, her forehead leaning against Emma’s. Their eyes are shut, and lips inch closer together, until they meet and they both breath again.

Regina’s scent is flooding Emma’s senses, soft lips against her own and hands cupping her cheeks. It’s all sweet and slow, comforting, until Regina decides to nip at her bottom lip and run her tongue seductively. Can she really blame Emma when she shifts their positions so Regina’s back is against the door, her hands going lower and lower, until she cups her ass -it’s a hundred times better than in her dreams- and Regina moans.

“So you do wanna kiss?”, she says once they stop to catch their breath. They both laugh and Emma nods.

“I do, Your Majesty”

“And do you wanna ride me?”

Emma growls at that, knees weak. Hearing those words in Regina’s raspy voice is a sexual experience on its own.

“Yes, My Queen”, she places a soft kiss on Regina’s lips, and adds “There’s also another thing I want to do”

“Oh?” Regina says, amused. Her eyebrows arch and Emma is tempted to ask her to stop before she cums right there.

“I want you to go out on a date with me”

It’s scary and it’s hard for Emma, but her eyes never leave Regina’s while she speaks. Instead of pulling back, she places one of her hands on Emma’s cheek, her thumb running across her lower lip softly.

“I’d like that. Yes.” she nods and Emma’s grin makes her own lips twitch upwards.

“Cool”

“Always so eloquent, dear. Come on, now. We have one more thing to do”, she takes Emma’s hand and walks them to the stairs.

“What’s that?”

“Bang” Regina answers and practically cackles at Emma’s wide stare.

“Don’t you mean _hang_?”

“Nope” the brunette answers, this time laughing and pulling Emma closer. "Let's find out if that mouth of yours works better when you're not talking"

“Let’s gay, Majesty”

Regina rolls her eyes but kisses her nonetheless.

“Idiot”.


End file.
